Is Moving On Even Possible?
by thatgirlwhowritesscripts
Summary: Callie is still trying to rid her romantic feelings for Brandon since he clearly said they can never be together. He says he can't trust her. With everything that's going on Callie needs a friend, but she doesn't want to go to Brandon. Will the new guy in her life be her new shoulder to cry on? Will Brandon finally be true to his feelings? **Eventual Brallie**
1. New Kid in Town

**This is my first fanfic on here. Reviews would be very motivating and appreciated!**

I went with Kiara to her support group today. I was just sitting and listening on the sidelines. Afterward we were walking through the lobby on our way out when someone calls my friends name. "Hey Kiara!" We both turn around a see a guy jogging up to us.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Kiara says to the guy. He's about six feet and looks to be about our age.

"Nothing much. Who's this?" he says referring to me.

"Oh this is my friend Callie. She used to live with me at Girls United. Callie, this is Tyler." Tyler reaches his hand out and being polite I shake it.

"Hi Callie, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi." I say back.

"So you guys wanna hangout?" Tyler asks us.

"Always but I can't. I have to get back to the group home. The van is waiting for me." Kiara says.

"Well I'll walk you to the van then." He smiles. The three of us walk out of the building an up to the Girls United van. "See you next week Kiara." Tyler says.

"Later Ty. See you soon Callie."

"Bye Kiara." I say goodbye to my friend and the van drives away, awkwardly leaving me with this person who I just met. "Well I should, I should be getting home. It was nice meeting you." I tell Tyler.

"Okay, do you need a ride or something? I could give you one if you want." He proposes.

"You have a car." I ask not believing it. He laughs.

"I wish, I have a bike." I laugh.

"And how would you think that would work?"

"Easy, you sit on the handle bars."

"Okay, and I should just trust you. How do I know you're not a serial killer or something?" I joke.

"If I was going to abduct you, it'd be pretty stupid of me to do it in daylight and in such a public place don't you think?"

"Yeah." I laugh. "Okay, I was just gonna walk home but if you want to give me a lift with your bike I'm down for that."

"Great, lets go." He says happily. I follow him to his bike where he stashed near the tall bushes. He gets on and waits for me. I carefully sit on the front handlebars.

"Uh I don't know about this anymore."

"Come on. It'll be fun. Hold on tight." Before I can answer he starts peddling and the bike moves.

"Oh my god." I laugh. This is kind of fun. I just hope we don't crash.

The ride has been pretty good so far. I can't remember a time where I actually put on a real smile for more than two minutes. We don't talk, but every of often on of us giggles. "Hey you wanna go get some ice cream, I need a break, and I don't know where the hell your house is anyway." Tyler shouts.

"Okay." He stops the bike in front of an ice cream shop. I hop off the handlebars and he chains the bike to a pole on the sidewalk. We walk in the store and we're out in five minutes. We sit on a bench outside the shop and eat our ice cream. "Thanks again for paying for me."

"No problem." He says. "So what's your story?" he asks.

"My story?"

"Yeah. What's going on in your life?"

"There's not much to tell that's interesting. Well my mom died when I was ten so me and my brother Jude have been in the foster care ever since. Our current foster family just adopted him. They want to adopt me but there are some complications. I spent some time in juvie and at Girls United; that's really me in a nutshell."

"Juvie huh? What for if you don't mind me asking."

"My last foster home the guy was abusive. One night Jude was being beaten and I just lost it, so I beat up his car."

"Badass. Nice." I look at him. "Not nice?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"It is what it is." I eat another spoonful of ice cream. "So what about you?"

"Just bounced around from foster home to foster home. Just got place in a new one."

"How'd you land in the system?"

"Dad never part of the picture, mom was unfit. I've been in the system since I was eleven."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Sucks to be in the system that long."

"Yeah; but there's nothing I can really do about it." He gets up and throws his empty ice cream cup away. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I get up and throw my cup away.

"Since I have no idea where the hell we're going, how about you pedal this time."

"Okay." I laugh. We get on the bike and I start riding, heading in the direction to Stef and Lena's house.


	2. Awkward Meeting

I stop the bike in front of the house. "This is it." I say to Tyler as I get off his bike. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. It was fun." He says. This guy is cool. I kind of don't want to say goodbye. I look at my phone and it's time for dinner.

"Hey do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask him.

"I'd love to but I think I should be getting back to my foster home."

"I understand. Thanks again for the ice cream."

"Sure thing." He begins to turn around and head to his bike. "Hey," he turns back around. "Do you think I could have your number?" he asks.

"Sure." I smile. I type my phone number in his cell.

"See ya around." He smiles.

"Bye." I say. He gets on his bike. I wait on the front porch until I can no longer see him. I go inside and I see Stef and Lena setting the table.

"Hey love where've you been?" Stef asks as she places plates on the table.

"Remember I went to Kiara's group today?"

"Oh right. How's she doing?" Lena asks.

"She's good."

"Well dinner's almost ready. Can you tell the others and go wash up?" Stef asks.

"Sure thing." I run up the stairs and tell everyone that dinner is ready.

...

After dinner I sit in my room reading a book for school. Mariana is on her computer. My phone starts vibrating. I look at the screen but I don't recognize the number. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey it's Tyler." The voice on the other line says.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout tomorrow."

"I wish I could but I'm required by the court to go spend time with my father." I tell him.

"Wait if you have a father then why are you in foster care?" he asks.

"Long story." I tell him.

"Care to share?"

"Too long to tell over the phone."

"Gotcha. Hey what school do you go to?" he asks, and I'm grateful he doesn't press for more details about Robert.

"Anchor Beach Charter School."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm actually starting school there on Monday." He tells me.

"Really? That's pretty cool."

"Maybe you could show me around?" he asks sounding hopefully.

"Yeah I think I could do that." I smile.

"Awesome. Well since I don't know what else to talk to you about right now I'm gonna say goodbye, unless there's something on your mind you want to share."

"No not right now." I laugh.

"Okay then. I shall talk to you soon. Hey if you get bored with your dad tomorrow you can always text me."

"I'll hold you to that." I tell him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hang up the phone and put it on the windowsill.

"Who was that?" Mariana asks, still looking at her computer screen.

"Oh, just a friend." I tell her.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"His name's Tyler. I met him at Kiara's support group today." I tell her. "He's starting school at Anchor Beach Monday so I'm gonna show him around." I tell her.

"I see. Is he cute?" she asks, looking at me now. She's smiling.

"I guess. I don't know." I smile.

...

I never thought I would be so happy that Monday came so quickly. Tyler and I plan to meet each other on the quad where the lunch tables are. I'm heading over there now. "Callie!" someone calls my name. I turn around and it's Brandon. Crap. Do I really feel like talking to him now?

"Oh, hey." I say shyly when he catches up to me. I turn back around and continue my walk; only he's walking with me now.

"How was it yesterday, you know, spending time with Robert?" he asks.

"Weird, awkward, horrible." I state.

"How so?" he asks.

"Brandon I really don't feel like talking about him right now." I tell him. Honestly I don't mind talking about it, I just don't want to talk to him about it. I don't want him to think that I only talk to him so I can vent and rant on whatever's going on in my life.

"Okay." He says leaving it alone.

"So how did the band take it when you told them you're not going on tour?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Eh, they were disappointed."

"How did Lou take it?"

"Bad. When I told her she just stormed out of the garage."

"You two talk about it?"

"No. I don't know what's gonna happen to us."

"I'm sure it will work out. You two seem to really like each other."

"Yeah we do." He says. This is getting uncomfortable. We're like caught in one of those stupid love triangles. I love Brandon, Brandon loves Lou, and Lou likes Brandon. I need to keep my distance. I'm trying so hard to get over him but he keeps on popping back into my life. Tyler should be here any minute. Do I want Brandon to meet him now? He might get the wrong impression. Wait, so what if he gets the wrong impression? He's with Lou. Still, I should play it safe.

"You know school doesn't start for another ten minutes. You could go up to the music room and practice." I suggest.

"Yeah I guess. You trying to get rid of me?" he asks jokingly.

"No it's just…"

"Hey Callie!" I hear someone shout my name; too late now. Brandon and I both turn around and see Tyler jog up to us. "Hey." He says when he's closer.

"Hey." I smile.

"Uh, who's this?" Brandon asks.

"Hey man I'm Tyler." Tyler says to Brandon, introducing himself.

"Hey. How do you two know each other?"

"We met Saturday. Tyler's my new friend. This is also his first day at school here so he asked me to show him around." I tell Brandon.

"Oh, well welcome to Anchor Beach." Brandon says.

"Thanks dude."

"Yeah don't call me dude." Brandon says.

"Okay, well we should go. Come on Tyler." I say. "Later Brandon." Tyler and I walk away. When we get a good distance from Brandon Tyler speaks.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Tyler asks.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"They way you two were looking at each other. Especially the way you were looking at him."

"Well he's not." I say.

"Anyone can tell you two have a history. Care to share?" he asks.

"You're very nosy aren't you?" I smile.

"Nosy? I prefer the word interested." He laughs.

"Well if you must know Brandon is my foster brother."

"Really? Is that all?" he asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Because I can see how it's eating you inside. You want to tell somebody, you just don't know who. And I'm a caring person. And a good listener. You can trust me." he says.

"Well, it's kind of a long messy story." I tell him.

"Well then tell me at lunch. Lets meet at that tree." He says pointing to a random tree. I smile.

"Okay. Now lets get you to your first class." I tell him.

"Oh yay, school, learning, class." He says full of sarcasm. I laugh.

"Come on." I say. We walk into the building and he hands me his schedule.


	3. Lunchtime

The bell rings and I leave the classroom and head to the quad. When I get outside I walk over to the tree where I plan to meet Tyler. After about a few minutes I see him walking up to me. "Hey." I say to him.

"Lunchtime, finally!" he shouts happily. "I'm starving." We walk over to an empty table.

"So how's your first day been?" I ask making small talk as I take out my lunch.

"Boring. I've never been a fan of school." He states.

"Who is?" I say munching on my sandwich.

"Nerds, geeks, virgins." He jokes and I almost choke on my food. "So you were telling me about your birthfather." He says.

"No I wasn't." I say chewing my food.

"Tell me." he says as he eats his lunch.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you. And my life is boring as hell."

"So you want to learn about my messy life to what, distract you from yours?" I joke.

"Yeah pretty much." I smile, and then sigh.

"You really want to know?" I ask looking at him.

"Yeah." He says sincerely, looking right back at me. I decide what the hell, it's not like I'm telling him about Liam, just Robert, and so I tell him. I tell all about Robert, about Sofia, and about possibly getting emancipated. I didn't tell him about Daphne or what happened with Tasha though. I talk and babble and he just listens. No interrupting, no looking away, just listening. When I'm finished he just looks at me for a moment. "Well you're right. That's a long story." He says. "Now what about Brandon?"

"I think I've had my fill of sharing for today." I laugh.

"Yeah okay." The bell rings.

"Well I got to get to class. See ya around." I say as I get up.

"See ya." He replies. He too gets up and we walk into the building, going our separate ways for now.


	4. Tired

The week went by quick. I've been eating lunch with Tyler everyday and we're becoming pretty good friends. He's slowly earning my trust, which is hard to do. I still haven't told him about Brandon, and I don't think I will ever tell him about Liam. Some things are just too painful and complicated to share with friends. It's been good having Tyler to hang out with at lunch. I rant to him about Robert and me wanting to get adopted and he complains about how annoying he thinks his foster siblings are. It works. Now it's Saturday and I've had a long day. Breakfast shift at work then a shift at the center. It's almost dinnertime. I walk up the walkway and onto the porch. "Oh wow." I say startled when I see Brandon and Lou embracing each other and kissing. Brandon quickly breaks away from her looking surprised. Last I new Lou was mad at him. I guess they made up. My heart is sinking to the pit of my stomach. "Sorry." I say. I almost run into the house getting away from the heartbreaking awkward moment. I wash my hands for dinner and sit at the table, waiting.

"Hey sweets." Stef says when I sit down. "How was your day?" she asks as she sets the table.

"Fine." I mumble sadly.

"You okay?" she asks noticing my gloomy mood.

"Yeah I'm just tired. It was a long day." I lie. Lena walks into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart." Lena says when she notices me sitting at the table.

"Hey."

"Okay so I just want to update you on what's going on. As you know tomorrow is your visitation day with Robert."

"Yeah I know." I say, unintentionally interrupting her.

"Okay. Tuesday you have your parole hearing." Lena says.

"And we talked to you P.O. and he sees there's no reason that you wouldn't pass. So after Tuesday it'll be one step closer to getting you emancipated." Stef says.

"Right." Lena comments. "And you have to spend next weekend with Robert." Great.

"Okay." I sigh.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You seem a little down." Lena asks.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I tell Lena what I told Stef.

...

I walk down the stairs with my backpack hanging on my shoulder Monday morning and head into the kitchen. Everyone is at the table eating breakfast. I pour myself some juice and quietly sip the liquid out of the cup. "Good morning Callie." Lena says. "You wanna sit down, have some breakfast?" she suggests as I finish my juice.

"I'm actually gonna walk to school today." I say to her.

"Um, okay." Lena says, a little confused.

"I'm gonna get going." I say. I walk out of the kitchen and leave the house. I walk down the sidewalk, putting one foot in front of the other. Seeing Brandon kissing Lou affected me more than I thought. I think about yesterday, spending time with Robert. He took me to his house and showed me what would be my room. I'd share a bathroom with Sophia, but she's still at the treatment center. The room was big, so big it felt empty, even though there was furniture in it. Robert says I can decorate it any way I like. I can't believe I have to spend the weekend there, and now I have to lie to him about Stef and Lena's idea to get emancipated. I hate lying. It would be a lot of work to get emancipated, and I have no idea how long it will take. The waiting period is counting down day by day, and it feels like it's counting down to my doom. My mind travels back to Brandon. How much it hurt when he says he doesn't trust me, how much it hurts even seen him now. If I go live with Robert, I wouldn't have to seem him. It would give me a chance to actually get some real distance between us, which will be good. He's made it clear that we have to be done, that we can't be together. I love Stef and Lena, I love the Fosters, I love living in that house, it's my home, but I'm also in love with Brandon. I realize that if I go live with Robert, or stay with the Fosters, either way I'll hurt. I guess I have to decide what's going to hurt more. Of all the reflecting I had done I find myself at school surprisingly fast. I head to my first class of the day and sit at my desk, waiting for the school day to begin.

...

The bell rings for lunch. I head to the quad and sit at one of the tables. There's so much going on in my life, it's just one thing after another. When will it end? It is so tiring being on this never ending roller coaster. I realized I haven't really talked to Tyler since Friday. I know he's here today. We made plans to eat lunch together again.

"Callie?" I hear my name being called. I turn around and my hear clenches when I see Brandon walk over and sit at the table. Why must he come over to me know?

"Hi." I say quietly.

"So how've you been?" he asks. "We haven't really talked in a while." He states.

"Yeah, it's just I've been, I've been busy. You know, with stuff." I say nervously.

"Are you okay? You've seemed a little down this weekend." He says.

"I'm fine." I lie. "How are you? You and Lou patch things up?" I ask, steering the conversation away from me, even though I think it would kill me a little inside talking about him and Lou.

"Yeah we did. Or still are, I don't really know." He says.

"Well I'm sure you two will work things out." I say.

"Thanks." He smiles. I look away and take a deep breath. I hate this, I feel so weak. It's like all the walls I have built to protect me are all crumbling down at the same time, leaving me vulnerable. I'm just so tired of being strong all the time. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" he asks, gently placing his hand on my wrist. I'm literally about to melt down. I look away from him, starring at the kids eating lunch, the trees, the grass, anything but him. "Callie, talk to me." he says soothingly.

"Callie!" I hear Tyler shout. He's walking over to the table. I yank my hand away from Brandon and leave the table. I run up to him. At first Tyler was smiling but now after seen my face I guess, he looks concerned. I run up to him. "Hey is everything all right?" he asks.

"Not really. I'm just; I'm so tired of everything. I'm so tired of being strong." I tell him, tears swelling in my eyes. I sob. He wraps his arms around me in a protective, comforting hug. I haven't felt safe in a guy's arms since Brandon.

"Hey, come one. Let's take a walk." He suggests. I nod my head and he lets go of me. We mosey over to the sidewalk next to the beach and just walk.

**Brandon's POV**

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I ask placing my hand on her wrist. She looks like she's going to break down crying any minute now. She's been looking like she's depressed for the past couple of days. I'm worried about her, and I feel really bad she saw me kissing Lou. I don't want to shove the fact that I'm with Lou in her face. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her in a while. She's been busy with work and she's been eating lunch with that new guy. Is there something going on between them? No, I doubt it. They've only known each other for like a week. "Callie, talk to me." I plead. I miss talking to her, and it looks like she needs someone to talk to.

"Callie!" I hear someone shot her name. I turn around and see that guy Tyler. She yanks her hand away from mine. She then stands up, runs over to him and easily starts talking to him, which kind of hurts me a little. She used to talk to me all the time. What changed? I watch as she begins to cry. Tyler embraces her in a protective hug, and my heart feels heavy. So many emotions run through my veins: guilt, anger, concern, sadness, and jealousy. Ever since I told Callie that we have to be done, my heart has been tingling with grief, but now, seeing her so sad and seeking comfort from someone else, my heart is pounding with regret. Plus the fact that another guy is holding her, letting her cry in his arms just pisses me off. I'm the one who she would go to for comfort. I'm the one who used to wipe away her tears. I'm the one who would tell her everything would be okay. I'm the one that loves her.


	5. Venting

**Callie's POV**

"Okay, so what's going on?" Tyler asks after a few minutes of walking. "What's upsetting you?" his voice is gentle and calm, comforting even. I see a bench up ahead and head towards it. I then sit on it and Tyler joins me.

"It's just so hard." I state.

"What is?"

"Everything." I sigh. I don't know what to talk about first. "First, during the week Jude's friend got shot in the foot when he and two of their friends snuck in one of their houses to steal alcohol. That's so out of character for him and it's worrying me. He's mad at me because I told him I think his friend Conner is a bad influence on him. Then my former foster brother and a girl named Sarah got credit cards in my name and stole my identity, I only found that out when Stef, Lena, and I met with the lawyer to talk about getting emancipated. There's so much I have to do to get emancipated, and I don't know if we could get it done in time." I rant. "And to top it off, my heart is just slowly breaking."

"Wow, that's a lot of things to be upset about, especially when they're happening all at once." He states. "Is that why your heart's breaking?" I sigh. Perhaps it's time to tell him about Brandon.

"There is another reason for why it's breaking." I say looking down at my knees.

"I thought so. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better and I'll do it. I can just listen, I can offer advice, offer you my jacket to use as a tissue; I would even buy you milkshake." He says. God, he's so sweet and carrying.

"I love someone, but we can never be together and he's involved with someone else." I admit quietly.

"Is it Brandon?" he asks.

"Yeah." I nod my head slightly. "The thing is he used to love me back. He actually loved me first, and I ended things between us because I was gonna get adopted, but finding out that Robert wont sign the papers, and that there's a good chance he'll get custody of me, I realized that I'm still in love with him. I thought we could be together but he told me he doesn't trust me, and that we have to be done. And I think he's in love with someone else now, and seeing him with her just hurts me so much. And I see him everywhere. I realize that whether I go live with Robert or not, in the end I will still get hurt. I just don't know how much more of this I can take." I break out into sobs. Tyler pulls me to him and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Callie. You don't deserve any of this. You deserve to be nothing but happy." He says as he comforts me. We hear the warning bell in the distance so we rise from the bench. While we walk to the building Tyler keeps a comforting, protective arm around me until we have to part ways and go to class.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short! I do have an idea on where I want to take the story but I also want to stick to the show's storyline as best as I can so I'll probably wait until the after the season finalie to update. And as always, comments/reviews are always very motivating and welcomed whether they're good or bad!**


	6. Whiplash

**Callie's POV**

I sit in the ER waiting room with my family. Everyone's silent as we wait for news. All we know is that Jesus, Mariana, and Ana was in an accident. Another car ran into them when they were passing through the intersection ironically heading towards the hospital. The door separating the waiting room from the ER opens, and Stef, Lena, and Mariana walk out. We all stand up and head over to them. Everyone takes a turn hugging Mariana, and then finally words are spoken. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just have some cuts and a concussion." She says solemnly.

"What about Jesus and Ana?" Brandon asks.

"Uh well, Ana's been taken to the maternity wing of the hospital, she's having minor contractions and since she was in a car accident, they're going to keep her on bed rest until she has the baby." Lena says.

"And Jesus?"

"Well he was hit with a lot of broken glass. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He's in surgery now." Stef answers. We all take a moment to process this new information.

"What happened to the other driver?" Jude asks.

"Uh, the other driver passed away in the crash. He was gone when the EMTs got there." Stef says. God, so much has happened today, the turn from good to bad was so quick it could've given someone whiplash. I sigh and sit back down in the chair I was in for the past few hours. I lean my forehead against my closed fist, my elbow resting on the chair's arm. Jude comes and sits next to me. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and he leans his head against my shoulder. I lean my head against his.

"What a day huh buddy?" I mumble.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just worried like everyone else."

"Yeah. I'm sure Jesus and Ana will both be okay."

"Yeah. Jesus is tough." Jude comments. "You talk to Tyler lately?" he asks after a moment, changing the subject.

"Not in a few days. I was going to call him this afternoon but, well things changed." I tell him.

"I like him. He's cool."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's good for you to have a someone outside the family to talk to." He says. "He's good for you." I chuckle.

"Jude he's just a friend." I tell him.

"Okay, but you know, if he was more, it'd be okay." He says. I laugh.

"I don't think I could handle a relationship right now." I say, which is somewhat true. I'm still trying to get over Brandon. If I start dating someone it would feel almost like a rebound, and I don't feel right about that.

…

More hours passed by as we wait to hear an update on Jesus; Stef and Lena wanted Brandon to drive us home but no one wanted to leave without knowing if our brother is okay or not. Jude fell asleep in the chair about twenty minutes ago. I look over at him, making sure he's okay. After watching him sleep peacefully for a moment I get up and head over to the vending machine. I insert a couple dollars into the machine and get a bag of chips. I see Brandon leaning against a wall by himself. Munching on a few chips I walk over to him. "Hey." I say as I join him leaning on the wall.

"Hey." He says back. I offer my bag of chips to him but he declines.

"You doing okay?" I ask.

"I'm just tired and worried. I don't know what to think really." He sighs.

"Yeah, we all are probably in the same boat you're in." I say. I eat another chip. "Times like this, really makes you think." I say. He looks over at me.

"Bout what?"

"Life I guess." I state. "How easily everything can be taken away. How your life can change in a matter of seconds. How good can morph into bad and vise versa. Just a reminder to seize the day I suppose." I pause. "I'm sure Jesus will be okay. In the end everything has a way of working out." I look into my bag of chips and extract another one, placing it in my mouth.

"How can you be so optimistic when so many bad things happen? I mean look at your life for instance. You've been through so much; so much has been taken from you. What happened with Liam and Robert, and losing your mom, being in so many bad foster homes; nobody deserves any of that.

"True, I've been dealt a bad hand, but when you think about it, from all those terrible things, something good came out of them. Liam's in jail, Robert finally signed the papers…"

"Wait, he, he signed the papers?" Brandon interrupts.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Wow, that's, that's great." He stutters. "Anyway, you were saying."

"Well I was just saying that out of all the bad good still came out on top. Do I wish my mom was still alive, of course, but if she hadn't died, I would have never been put in the system, then I would never have went to juvie, meaning I would never have met this family; never would've met you." I say, giving him a small smile. He just looks at me, thinking about what I just said. I bring the corner of the bag up to my mouth and dump all the chip bits and crumbs into my mouth. Still smiling, I chew the food and walk away from him heading towards the trashcan.

**Okay, so I've gotten a few suggestions on what to do Jesus wise. I'm still trying to decide. If you haven't already tell me what you think: should Jesus die or just get sent off to boarding school? Also, what do you want to see happen to Brandon: should spend the summer on tour or should he go to that music program? Thoughts please!**


End file.
